pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Pidgeot (To Melt Fire)
|evolution=1 |epnum=To Melt Fire#Episode Four: A Growlithe's Loyalty |firststagename=Pidgeotto |secondstagename=Pidgeot |numeps1=?? |epname=A Growlithe's Loyalty |firstevoep=TBA |firstevoname=TBA |prevonum=017 |evo1num=018 |current=With Ash |java1=Megumi Hayashibara |java2=Megumi Hayashibara }} Ash's Pidgeot (Japanese: サトシのピジョット, Satoshi's Pijotto) is the second Pokémon Ash captured and third overall. History 'To Melt Fire' In A Growlithe's Loyalty, Ash caught Pidgeot as a Pidgeotto in Viridian Forest. Though not seen in battle for quite some time, Pidgeotto was no slacker in training, seen racing with Gabby's Spearow in An Ember Ignites, and even learning in the meantime. She had her first major battle in Fighting A Hopeless Battle. She went up against another Gym Leader in A Moment of Growth, opposing a far more serious and her Johto-native Pokémon, . Despite a type-disadvantage, Chinchou being an Electric-type versus a Flying-type, Pidgeotto used Agility to dodge most Electric-type attacks. She sent a barrage of , , and attacks to whittle the Chinchou down, but was eventually struck by Chinchou's , effectively paralyzing her. Despite her being paralyzed, Ash refused to recall her, encouraging her that she could still win the battle. Through those words of motivation, Pidgeotto broke out of the Thunder Wave and began attacking again, the winning shot being a powerful attack, winning Ash the . Pidgeotto fought in another important battle during Gym Battle With Shocking Results to win Ash and Brock an . Though not seen in other battles, Ash said Pidgeotto 'cleaned up' after Ash's Bulbasaur. However, when coming up against Paul, Pidgeotto had to do a lot more than 'clean up'. First pinned against Paul's Kadabra, Pidgeotto seemed to have the edge over the frail Pokémon, until the Kadabra used to control her. Again, she was stuck and hopeless, but Ash refused to recall her since he knew she could win the battle. Through the motivation of Ash and her teammates, Pidgeotto busted through the Confusion control and defeated Kadabra. Next came Paul's Ivysaur, and despite the type advantage, Pidgeotto was barely able to touch Ivysaur due to Ash's knowing Ivysaur likely had to ground Pidgeotto. Though Pidgeotto got a few good attacks in, Ash recalled her when Ivysaur used . Brock healed her. Personality and characteristics Moves used 'Moves improvised' Gallery Pidgeotto anime.png|As a Pidgeotto 200px-Ash Pidgeotto Gust.png|Using Gust as Pidgeotto Ash_Pidgeotto_Double-Edge.png|Using Double-Edge as Pidgeotto Ash Pidgeotto Wing Attack.png|Using Wing Attack as Pudgeotto Ash Pidgeot newly evolved.png|Newly evolved into Pidgeot Ash Pidgeot Gust.png|Using Gust Ash Pidgeot Quick Attack.png|Using Quick Attack Blue Pidgeot Wing Attack Generations.png|Using Wing Attack Tropes *Adaptational Tough Guy (or Girl) — Ash’s Pidgeot is far more powerful than her usual self. Unlike her anime counterpart, who couldn’t even defeat a single Gym, this Pidgeot was able to win Ash the Cascade Badge — going up an Electric-type, no less — and help in winning Ash an S.S. Anne ticket. Trivia *Pidgeot is Ash's first Flying-type caught at the beginning of his journey. *Pidgeot is one of two Flying-type Pokémon Ash has caught that have already been evolved, the other being Noctowl. References For more information on this Pokémon's species, see and . Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:To Melt Fire